The Omnic Crisis: The Worst Crossover Ever made
by 3Stack
Summary: Bts, the girls of love live, and some other random anime characters get transported to the Overwatch universe, during the omnic crisis. With the help of team overwatch will Bts and the girls of Love live make it back to their own universes? Or will their love for one another in this love octagon prevent it? Find out on the chapters of The Omnic Crisis: The Worst Crossover Ever Ma
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

 **A Day with BTS gone wrong, but so right.**

It was a beautiful day in Mexico. Bts was there, filming an episode of Bon Voyage. After spending most of the morning at the beach, they want some coffee and brunch so they decided to go to a simple, but popping cafe. The trouble was getting there. See their fans loved them so much that they crowded them at every street corner and crosswalk. After 10 minute of only walking 2 steps, Namjoon told them they couldn't do that right now, so the fans, sadly, respected their wishes and left them alone. While jin and namjoon bought the coffee, the others found a table. The table they chose was outside next to two lovely and vibrant green bushes.

"Ah, what a gorgeous day in Mexico," J-hope says as he sits down at a table outside of the cafe. " I too agree with this statement." says Namjoon walking out of the building (how they bought the drinks that fast is a mystery to everyone). Jin walks to the table holding the drinks, coffee, not tea. They liked coffee, because caffeine was their god and religion.

"I just love coffee so much." Jin says placing a coffee in front of each member. They all sat together at a really big table, 'cause like they're bts and that's what they do.

"Tea is for weak, coffee is for the strong, like me." Jungkook says as he flexes his muscles.

"Ah, the golden maknaes blinding biceps, so bright and youthful."Jimin sighs dreamingly.

"Stop being creepy, you small piece of Mochi," Taehyung says as he punches Jimin's arm. It wasn't a hard hit, just enough to let him know that he crossed the line. It would still, however, leave a grandiose mark.

"I do very much indeed like the coffee, uh hor hor horf," Jin says like a French man.

"I could kill you for saying that," Suga says holding up a butter knife he found on table next to the newly churned and salted butter. Jin, very offended and concerned, sips his freshly brewed Italian French pressed roast that was sold from England, not Belgium.

"Same," says a fan who was hiding in the bushes by the front of the cafe. Suddenly, an unknown face pops up from under the table, "I also agree." The human then scrambles out from the small area, and runs away.

"Wow, that was weird," Namjoon proclaims. J-hope holds tightly to a horse he found on the streets of Mexico, because he was frightened by the creepy man. A man, of the gorgeous sorts, walks out of the cafe. As he walks past bts' table they couldn't help but notice his flowing blond locks flowing in the Mexican winds. The sun dancing on his shoulders and face. My oh my, was it a sight to see. The boys jaws were left ajar from the holiness of the holy sight of this holy man. It was as though he was the pope and, coincidently, he was, in fact, the pope. They watch as the pope walks to his chariot of fire and boards it. He then glides into the air with his Pegasi. They fly into the sunset that isn't there but they imagine it, sooo….. It was kinda there.

Back to the story.

"I was playing the overmemes the other day," before Jin could say another word, Jungkook throws his fanny pack at him.

"Don't say overmemes, it's OVERWATCH YOU OLD FOOL!" Jungkook says not sipping on his Italian French pressed coffee that wasn't Italian but Irish and not from Belgium.

"Just trying to stay hip with the youngsters of this world."

"EEWWWWWW!" Says everyone outside of the cafe, Mexico, the coffee makers of Italy, and the whole world, because, ew.

"Let's talk about something else, music perhaps?" Jimin suggests.

"Oh, I heard the greatest poppingist bop of this century," Namjoon says, flaunting around his verbal prowess.

Jungkook drop kicked him right there on the scene of this hate crime towards music.

Namjoon lays on the ground barely able to move, " I just wanted to say that I listened to 'Pizza' by Oohyo!" he cries. Everyone looks at him with pity and disgust in their eyes. They then go back to sipping on their freshly brewed coffee, not caring that their leader is dying because of an amazingly, awesome, and totally needed drop kick to the face. Namjoon, eventually, gets over his pride and injuries to sits with the rest of the group.

*EXPLOSION OF THE BIGGEST SORT, OMG, IT'S SO LOUD!*

Screaming, that's all that anyone could hear after the explosion. Turns out the only one screaming was J-hope, and his horse that was on the streets of Mexico. Everyone looks towards the explosion of mass chaos and destruction.

"WHat wAS ThAT?!" screamed not j-hope, but V while sipping on his Italian French pressed roast that's from Germany, not Luxemburg. No one can answer, for which they have no idea what happened either. The smoke from the explosion is big and mountainous that you can barely see the cafe that it blew up.

A figure, however, starts to appear from the smoke.

"Is that a person?" Jimin says confused as hell.

The silhouette gets closer, not to the cafe, but to j-hope and his horse. A scream of pure terror escapes from the horse's mouth as it gallops away, away from J-hope and the strange figure in the smoke.

"NOOOOOOO! MY HORSE!" J-hope screams in despair, for that was the only living thing that ever truly loved him (not really, he's just dramatic). Tears fall from his eyes as he runs to the mysterious figure.

"Why'd you do it?!" he says grabbing the figure by the shoulders and screaming things no language expert could interpret to be actual words, "Why….?" he falls to the ground, the dried tears stinging his face, but the pain of his horse leaving was worse than any dried tear sting. In the distance you could here taps playing.

The smoke clears enough to examine the mysterious person and Jungkook makes an ungodly scream, "OMG, IS THAT SOMBRA FROM OVERWATCH!"

"Yes, it is I, Sombra of Overwatch." she walks closer to them, passing the crying man in the fetal position.

"I need to take you somewhere."

"Where?" Namjoon asks.

"To my homeland, a land that used to be beautiful and luscious, but now, is filled with darkness, despair, hate, and anger." She stops for a second to calm herself, as she is holding back tears.

"I need u, because the prophecy said the men who call themselve will save my world."

"Oh Mon Dieu!" says Jin trying to be his inner Frenchman.

Guess who just got drop kicked. You guessed it, Jin.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Omnic Crisis: The weirdest Crossover that was ever created.**

 **Chapter 2: For the Love of dance.**

"Us? Why us?" Namjoon questions.

"It is what the prophecy has foreseen. It is fate," Sombra explains.

J-hope stands up and brushes himself off. He goes over to the others and sombra, "Why? Why should we go with a killer of love!?"

"Love...killer...what do you mean?" Sombra asks confused as a fish out of water in a desert.

"What he means," Suga intervenes, "Is that, how can we trust you? You came out of nowhere, causing mass destruction. How do we know you're safe?"

"I understand you're confused, but please you're our only hope," sombra pleads." The group, not including J-hope, wants to trust her, but can't see any reason as to why. J-hope, however, will not trust her, she made his horse leave, so anyone that does that is an evil, despicable human being.

"The only way for us to trust you is for you to dance to one of our songs." Taehyung's says for the group.

"Dance? To your song? Are you being serious?" Sombra looks confused.

"Dance or die." Suga holds up the butter knife he found at the table next to the freshly churned and salted butter.

"Alright, I'll do it. But only if you go with me." Sombra gives in.

"Kay, we'll go. If you can dance." J-hope says as he glares into her soul, still mad about the horse incident. Sombra pulls out her phone, she scrolls through her iTunes music. Her eyes fall upon a song, that she could definitely dance to. "Does it matter what song I use?"

"YES!" Taehyung screams, "You have to dance to SAVE ME! I PROCLAIM THIS TO THEE! DANCE NOW OR FOREVER HOLD THY PEACE!"

Sombra turns on the song. She begins dancing, and wow, was she good. J-hope couldn't believe his eyes, this horse dream killer could dance. In that instance, J-hope trusted her and had decided he would save the universe that she came from. Jimin watches as she gracefully performs the dance, step by step. The turns, the jumps, the beauty, it was absolutely magnificent. He knew then that he must impress her with the power of dance. Jimin turns on Maniac from Flashdance and starts to flashdance his way to love. He moves with style, grace, and power, it was poetic in a way, even though it was only dancing. Everyone stares at Jimin like a fool, except one. That one looks at him like he's a dancing god. That person was Sombra.

"I danced, now come with me."

"Anything for you," Jimin says with hearts in his eyes. Love was found in this moment. Sombra pulls them into the smoke, they go further and further in, until no one would be able see them from outside of the smoke.

"Everyone hold hands," Sombra says grabbing Jimin's hand. He accepts with much gusto. They stand in a circle, all connected by hands.

"I'm gonna count to three, then we'll be teleported to my universe."

"One," she says. The members each looking around at each other, wondering if this was a mistake or not.

"Two," and right before three, she slips something into Jimin's hand. He looks down to see she gave him her number. He looks up trying to hide the happiness, but failing terribly.

"THREEEEEEE!" Sombra yells, and they fly into space like it was a portkey (like in Harry Potter), because it was. They start flying through space, they can see Jupiter and Pluto in the distance. They pass by a yellow and purple planet filled with unicorns and cacti.

"That's my home planet," Taehyung says remembering the memories of his childhood. He used to play hacky sack with his best friend, a unicorn named Lay, too bad he's a sheep now.

"Good times." he says a tear escaping his eye as they fly away.

"Almost there," Sombra says squeezing Jimin's hand tighter. This is what they call love at first dance. The dance Gods were proud of this pairing, for they knew that they had made a match that will last lifetimes.

After what feels like forever, but actually was about 5 minutes, they finally arrive at Sombra's universe. When they touch land all of Bts look around seeing that it looks exactly like earth. Namjoon slowly walks forward realizing that they were in what would be Mexico. Except, unlike their planet, it was completely in ruins. He looks to the ground seeing the sign of the cafe they were just at, now destroyed. "Well," Namjoon starts, "this popping cafe ain't popping no more."

" As you can see my universe and yours are identical. Mines just destroyed," Sombra says with sadness in her eyes. Jimin sees and puts an arm around her shoulder to comfort her.

"It's okay, I'm fine," she says putting on a brave face and wiping away a stray tear.

"So what are we doing here?" Jin asks.

"I'm not sure yet, I was only sent to retrieve you. But when we get to our base, they'll tell you."

"Okay…" Jin says not getting the answer he wanted.

"Let's go. If we start now, we'll get there by dinner." Sombra starts walking forward, and everyone follows her. They walk for about 5 minutes when Jimin looks down to find that he's still holding Sombras hand. He smiles as he sees the sight, how was he this lucky, to find this beautiful woman and to go to another universe all in one day, wow. Sombra notices him staring at her, she smiles looking at the slight blush on his cheeks.

The sights they see on the way are horrifying. Trees a flame, buildings in crumbles, everything in disarray. Jimin, however, didn't notice any of it, cause all he could focus on was Sombra. Suga looks down at his butter knife. Damn, it was gorgeous. While he's admiring his butter knife, he sees Jimin and Sombra holding hands. "That cheeky devil" he thinks to himself with a smirk on his face.

Sombra looks over at Jimin, still holding his hand, "Why were you in Mexico?"

"We were filming a show we do, it's called Bon Voyage. Have you heard of it?" Jimin asks.

"Yes, I've heard of it. I've never seen it though, because it cost too much money, (hear that v live, lower the damn prices)," Sombra says.

"Oh, they cost that much? I should say something to them when I get back."

"Really, you would do that for me?" Sombra says looking deep in his eyes.

"Of course, I...I like you…" Jimin stops walking and so does Sombra.

"y-you do?" Sombra whispers looking at the ground. "Yeah… I do." Jimin says quiet yet confidently, gazing at her. That moment between them, will be told for generations to come.

After walking another 2 hours, they can finally see the base. It looks exactly like the Sydney opera house, because that's what it was modeled to look like.

"why does it look like the opera house?" Suga says sharpening his butter knife with a rock he found on the ground.

"Oh, Have you ever seen Sharknado 5?" They all shake their heads confused by what this is.

"Well, in the movie the Sydney Opera House is a secret military base, and our leader is a big fan of the movie. So obviously when he made the plans he had to add it." Sombra explains. Bts is extremely confused, because they don't no what Sharknado is.

They keep walking toward the door and eventually make it there. Sombra unlocks the door with some super high tech key card. Wow, that was cool they thought.

"Okay, so is everyone ready?" Sombra asks. Everyone nods, except Taehyung for he is not with them.

"Where's Taehyung!" Jungkook says in a panic. Everyone looks around realizing the boy is not with them. Sombra then looks down and realizes the portkey is gone!

"Where's my portkey?" she says in a frantic. She starts searching through her bag, not letting go of Jimin's hand, cause love.

"Taehyung's missing though. Forget about the stupid portkey, a person is gone!" Jungkook yells.

"Right, right, but when did he leave?" she questions.

"He was with us when I picked up this cool rock," Suga says showing off his cool rock.

"Really? Suga, really?" Jin says.

"It's a good rock, don't hate," suga shrugs.

"Look over there!" J-hope points to the sunset where he sees several figures walking towards them, "It's Taehyung, but who's he with?"

Photo gallery:

Taehyung and his childhood friend Lay, Who is now a sheep, not a unicorn:(

The gods of dance, they believe that sombra and jimin are the perfect example of young love.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Omnic Crisis: The Weirdest crossover ever created.**

 **Chapter 3: The Arrival of The Wombats**

The figures grow closer, but who was with Taehyung? No one knew, until they were only a few yards away.

Jungkook runs to Taehyung and dropkicks him in the face, "Where were you?!" he says raging with anger and betrayal. "And who are these girls?" the boy was with four teenage girls.

"Don't hurt him, he meant well," says one of the girls.

"And who might you be?" Jungkook says preparing for another one of his freaking awesome drop kicks.

"Don't interrogate them," Taehyung interrupts, picking himself off of the ground and putting himself between the two. "There Muse, you know the girl band."

"What in the H E double hockey sticks are you talking about." Jungkook says.

"You know, Muse, from Love live. Obviously." scoffing at Jungkook like he's crazy.

Jungkook then realizes who these girls are. Their Honoka, Nico, Maki, and Hanayo from Love live the anime. Right at that moment, a scream of joy escapes J-hope's mouth. His horse was galloping in the wind of Mexico, not Bts's Mexico, but Sombras Mexico.

"Horse you came back to meeeeeee!"J-hope runs towards the horse, embracing it when they meet.

"I knew you'd find me…" he said to the horse, tears of joy rolling down his face. Everyone pauses the interrogation, to look at the strange reunion. It wasn't that interesting, so they go back to what really mattered, Muse. Jungkook looks back at Taehyung and the girls.

"How did you even get them here? They're from an anime?"

"I borrowed the portkey from Sombra," Taehyung explains. Sombra then runs to Taehyung, pulling Jimin with her. She grabs the portkey from him and uses it to beat his head. "You stupid fool! You can't just bring anyone you want into any world!" she storms away with her portkey, still dragging Jimin along.

"And why not? Taehyung whined rubbing his head.

"Taehyung, what made you think that bringing them here was a good idea?" Namjoon questions his motives, knowing he had a big crush on Nico.

"Well, I just thought we could use the extra help..." Taehyung says sheepishly. Jin walks up looking at him incredulously, "Taehyung we've all seen your giant shrine of Love live in your bedroom. You just brought them here because you're obsessed with Nico."

"W-what are you talking about? I'm not obsessed, ha ha ha…" Taehyung nervously says eyes glancing over to Nico.

"Well, whatever the reason he had, doesn't matter right now," Namjoon says, "They're here now. So what are we going to do?"

"Go inside and meet our leader, I'm sure he'll be okay with a few other people," Sombra says opening the door. Everyone walks inside, eyes widening as they look inside. The ceiling was tall like a 50 foot tall grand horse. The floor was a dark fish emerald green and the walls the color of a swan in the great lake of Michigan. In the center of the room was something that resembled a receptionist desk it kind of looked like a chicken for some reason. Sitting at the peacock desk was a young man with blond hair. Was he Russian or something? Maybe he's Irish? Who knows...

"Yurio, could you tell Reinhardt that the Wombats have reached the base," Sombra says to the boy who was named Yurio, according to the unicorn shaped name tag he was wearing.

"Why are we called the Wombats?" says someone who's name was not Jin, but Namjoon.

"That's your code name. And we follow the code damn it!" the boy called Yurio yells in an intimidating way that made J-hope keep a tight grip on his horse. Yurio picks up the phone and starts to talk in codes. They were sure he said Wombats at least 20 times; they also think they heard him say captain crunch a few times. The boy puts the phone down and looks back at the group.

"He'll see you now," he says bored out of his mind. Sombra guides them around the chicken desk. Once past it, there was a big gold door with 2 gargoyles on each side of it. Sombra knocks on the door, not once, not twice, but thrice. Then said, "The Wombats are ready." What did that mean? They confused.

They walk into the room to see the ceiling is a domed window of stained glass, that was colored in such a way that it looked like a porcupine. In the center of the room is a desk that is filled with cacti. Taehyung sees the cacti and tears up a little, because it reminds him of his bestie who also likes cacti. He became so overwhelmed with his emotions that he had to look away from the desk, as to not burst into tears. A man sat on the other end of the desk. The man was colossal and herculean. A real German man with a real German bod.

"Sombra, thank you for bring in the 'Wombats'," wink wink, the hulking man goes.

"Sir," Sombra starts, "Please tell them why they're here. They are very confused,"

"I must say, I am not the best one to tell you, but once they get a good night of sleep, we'll go to Zenyatta. He'll tell them everything," The Germaniac man says standing up from his desk, walking over to the group.

"Can't you tell us anything now?" J-hope begs the man.

"I'm afraid I can't, but soon you'll know."

"Reinhardt, they probs want to know at least something," Sombra pleads.

"Stop!" Reinhardt yells, slamming his hand on the desk, "I will have them meet with Zenyatta tomorrow, was I not clear."

"Yes, you were, sorry your leadershipness," Sombra cowers.

"Okay, I guess we'll take you to your rooms now," the Reinhardt says. He's just about to take them, when he realized that there are four extra people.

"Wait...Who are they?" he says pointing at the teenagers.

"Oh, these are four of the members of the band Muse from Love live," says a person that is called Suga, who is polishing his butter knife nonchalantly with a loofah he just found on the ground.

"Oh, I guess they can stay as well," he says, "But wait... We only have 5 rooms for them and each room only holds 2 people. There are eleven of them..." Omg what are they to do.

"I-I'll, share a room with n-nico and Hanayo," Taehyung shyly says from the back of the group.

Jungkook drop kicks Taehyung in the face, "Stop being so perverted, you creep."

"No it's fine, he can share a room with us," Hanayo says as she runs to Taehyung side, cause he just got drop kicked.

"You want HIM to room with us?" Nico says to Hanayo disgusted by her.

"If he's not there, then who's gonna change the lightbulbs?" Hanayo points out. A gasp escapes from Reinhardt.

"How did you know we needed to change the twinkling light bulbs in your room?" Reinhardt questions with a questioning face of suspension.

"...Oh….Forget I said that," she mumbles out helping taehyung to his feet.

"You're a Spy aren't you!" Reinhardt accuses, pointing his questioning yet muscular little pinky finger at questioned person Hanayo looks guilty.

"Darn you all to heck! I would have gotten away with it too, if it wasn't for this perverted alien!" Hanayo pushes Taehyung to the ground. She dramatically throws off her wig and rips off her mask revealing that she was Misa from death note. Gasps of super surprise came from everyone. OMG!

Her blond hair falls down, collapsing on her shoulders. She looks up at them with a devilishly devil like devil grin. She then Cartwheels herself to Sombra and grabs her putting a knife to her throat. Jimin and Sombra hands come apart as she is dragged from him.

"Sombra!" Jimin says as he tries to reach her. "Jimin!" she yells back.

"Stop!" Misa says, "If you get any closer, you know what'll happen." Jimin steps back tears forming in his eyes, wishing that he could save her from this mean lady, but knowing he couldn't.

"Where's Hanayo!?" Maki screams at the crazy women.

"A safe place," she says, "That's where you're going to." she whispers to Sombra.

"I'm gonna take my leave now. If any of you follow me, she's dead and so is Hanayo, got it?" They all watch as she drags sombra away still holding the knife to her throat.

"Well this sucks…" Suga says as he butters a piece of toast with his now sharp and loofah polished butter knife. Jimin falls to the ground in tears, Namjoon and Jin comfort him.

"Don't worry, we'll find her," Jin says.

"Yes, young man, we will find her, but first we must see you to your rooms." Reinhart says.

"Yurio!" he calls. Yurio walks in, head buried in his phone.

"You called your majesty," he sarcastically says, looking up from his phone.

"Yes, grab the key cards for the rooms, we must show them to their rooms," He starts, "Oh...and tell the offensive squad that Sombra has been kidnapped."

"And Hanayo." Honoka chimes in.

"Kay, go to the rooms and I'll have the cards in a minute." Yurio walks away.

"Guess we should go to the rooms," Suga says. Everyone follows Reinhardt out of the room.

Before suga leaves he steals some green, purple ribbon from the desk.

After walking down a series of hall and stairs they arrived to their rooms.

"Here they are. Now choose your roommates wisely, because you will be stuck with them." Reinhardt says gesturing towards the doors.

"And Taehyung you're restricted from sharing a room with anyone from Love live," Namjoon states. Sadness forms on Taehyung face.

"Jin and I will share a room," Namjoon says, "And Taehyung will share a room with Suga," he says looking at the shady af boy.

"We'll bunk together," J-hope says pointing at jungkook.

"Ah yeah," Jungkook says as he goes over to J-hope and high fives his bro.

"Maki and I will share and room, and Nico will have a room with Hanayo when she gets back," Honoka says.

"So that's everyone right," Jungkook says, totally not staring at suga's butter knife, which now had a green, purple ribbon tied around it forming a perfect little bow.

"What about Jimin?" Jin says holding the depressed Mochi.

"Oh, well he can't bunk with Nico, cause she's a teenager. And because we have standards here." Reinhardt starts, "You will bunk in Sombras room, I'm sure she would be okay with that, are you?"

"Yeah, that's fine," The depressed piece of Mochi says tears drying on his face, yet not drying because they're still rolling down his face.

Just then, as Suga is admiring his butter knife he found next to the freshly churned and salted butter from the popping cafe in Mexico, that he sharpened with a cool rock he found in Sombras Mexico, that now had green, purple ribbon that he stole from Reinhardt's office tied to it, yurio shows up with the keys. He hands the keys to Reinhardt, and Reinhardt distributes them to each pair of roommates.

"Get settled in," He starts, "Because in the morning Yurio will take you from your sweet sleeping bliss and escort you to Zenyatta's lab." Everyone nods their heads and go to their rooms. Each room has a living room, a kitchen, a bathroom, and one bedroom with two beds. For some reason the beds were cat and panda themed, actually the whole room was cat and panda themed with little potted cacti everywhere around the rooms. When Taehyung enters his room he is heartbroken that he isn't rooming with his love, his hope, his everything, Nico. He had tried so hard this whole time to hide his emotions, but when he sees the cute little cacti, he starts to bawl his eyes out. He falls to the ground crying. Suga doesn't mind him, he just walks over him and appreciates the room. He very much likes Panda decor. For the next hour Suga sat on the couch with the butter knife, while Taehyung died on the floor, cause he was TRIGGERED! What is with all the cacti lately?

Maki and Honoka are in their room, when Honoka has the idea to use their towels to make a kite. But she keeps (and dirties) all the towels to herself, but at last she has a beautiful kite now. Maki wanted to take a shower, but now she couldn't, because there were NO DAMN TOWELS!

Maki walks out of the room and goes to the front desk, where she is met by the blond boy, Yurio.

"Can I get some more towels?" She asks.

"Sure, but why do need them, shouldn't you have fresh ones?" he questions.

"Honoka made them into kites."

"That makes sense," he says sarcastically, "I'll go grab them, wanna come with?"

"Sure."

She and yurio walk to the communal laundry mat. While walking they strike up a diversion about cats.

"Why are there so many cat decorations in the dorms?" Maki says trying break the awkward silence, that you didn't know about, but was totally there.

"That's cause I designed it," he explains.

"Oh...," She tucks a strand of hair behind her ear, "I like the cats."

"Really, I thought some people might find it off putting." he says. "Well, here's the laundromat," he gestures to the flamingo patterned and shaped door.

"Wow, did you design that too?"

"Hell no! I, unlike whoever made this God awful door, actually has taste." They walk into the laundry mat, and go over to a cabinet. Yurio opens it and reveals a lot of stacked towels, not soap… What were you thinking? The answer is 'Nothing', but whatever.

"Here you go," he places them in her arms. When he pulls away, his arm brushes softly against hers. It makes them both blush.

"…Um... I guess I'll go now," Maki says shyly, "Thank you…" She briskly walks away, leaving Yurio with undecided and mixed feelings.

Maki walks into her room holding the towels, to find Honoka passed out with a piece of bread in her mouth, hugging tightly to her towel kite on the floor. She places the towels on the coffee table and drags Honoka to bed. She quickly takes a shower and then lies down in her bed, ready to sleep away the strangeness of the day. Because, my God, what the hell kind of a day has this been. OOF! THE END IS HERE!

For now…

PHOTO GALLERY!:

YOU MUST JOIN!

Taehyung's desk, he has a problem.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Mayhem is Everywhere, and so is coffee.**

Nico woke up to the sound of something in the air vents. _What was that?_ she thought. She slowly lifts the sheet off of her and crawls out of the bed. Then, Nico runs to the nearest cactus. Yes, this would protect her. With cactus in hand, she slowly creeps to the living room. She could hear the sounds again, this time, coming closer. At the sound of it moving, Nico let out a small welp of fear. She drops to the ground letting go of the cactus. It sounds as though the sound is right above her. She scrambles off of the floor and runs to the door. This only made the sound grow louder. _What is this, why is it following me?_ She thinks starting to panic. Nico throws the door open and starts running down hall, sound still following close behind. She trips and falls to the ground, leaving her with a sprained ankle.

"Help, Help anyone, please!" She screams out to nowhere. She frantically looks around for some sort of weapon, since she accidently dropped her cactus while she was running, but alas, she found nothing. She drags herself to the wall, and huddles up there, hoping someone had heard her.

Jungkook's day was off to a horrible start. Hopes horse had licked him awake. It licked him while he was sleeping, ew! Then once he was up, he took a shower, which was nice, but once he was out J-hope just kept screaming and dancing to 'Touch my Body' by Sistar. All he wants now is his coffee. There's a coffee maker in the room, but no coffee grounds. So, now he's walking through the hall to find someone who will give him some damn coffee. As coffee is his Lord, savior, and his religion. He's walking down the hall when he hears a scream.

"Help, Help anyone, please!" He hears. He starts running towards the scream. When gets there he sees a fragile looking Nico huddled up on the ground.

"What's wrong? Why did you scream?!" he asks.

"It's in the vents," She says pointing up at the ceiling. He didn't know what was in the vents, but he knew what he had to do. He drop kicked that ceiling like there was no tomorrow. As pieces of ceiling fall down, jungkook protects Nico from them by shielding her with his body. It's was kinda like a hug. When the ceiling stopped falling apart, he looks back to see a rat escape from the vents. The rat was a foot tall and very fat. Upon seeing the rat Nico screamed, but Jungkook got up and took care of it. He baby drop kicked that rats ass, harder than he had ever baby drop kicked anything before. The rat flies through the air falling into a conveniently placed trash can.

"It's gone now, you can get up," he says offering his hand to Nico. She accepts. He pulls her to her feet, but since her ankle was sprained, when she tries to stand she falls into Jungkook. But don't worry he catches her.

"I think my ankles sprained," She says looking up at him. He looks down at her foot.

"I think it is, let's get you to a doctor." he says. He crouches down to the floor. He gestures towards his back.

"Get on."

"I can't make you do this," She says.

"You can't walk, just get on." Nico, even though she didn't want too, limped over to Jungkook and got on his back. He stood up, lifting her into the air. He starts to walk down the hallway in search for a nurses office. _Damn, I wish I had my coffee_ , He thinks. _Also, why was there a rat in the vents? Don't they ha..._ Just then, Nico found a sign.

"OMG, look up!" She says pointing at the sign, "It says nurses office and cafe."

"H E double hockey sticks yeah!" Jungkook says practically sprinting towards the elephant and platypus patterned doors. This man was getting his coffee, alright!

He runs into the room with Nico still on his back. The room is a shade of bright pink with yellow accents and coffee stains printed all over the walls. To the left is the cafe and to the right is the nurse's office. They go to the right. He lets Nico down, and helps her to sit in one of the waiting room chairs. Then, he goes to the front desk, where he's met by Yurio. Why does this teenager do everything here?

"Hey Yurio, Nico sprained her ankle, can we have her see a doctor?" he says, to the Russian boy who was possibly Irish, that wasn't a boy, but older, yet not to old cause he's like 16.

"Yeah, I'll call her name when the doctor Is ready, you can go sit down."

"Okay, thanks," jungkook walks back and sits next to Nico.

"The doctor will see you in a minute," he says. He then remember that this is a cafe too, omg!

"Hey, you want some coffee?" His eyes lightening up as he says the beautiful word.

"Yeah, I'd like some," She says. He runs over to the cafe faster than any Olympic swimmer could run. Nico then waits alone for her name to be called.

Jins day had started great, unlike Jungkook's. He had stolen all of J-hope's coffee grounds to punish him, because he was up screaming all night playing karaoke with his horse and it was horrifyingly annoying. Ha, he had shown him. He and namjoon were chillin in front of the TV watching totally not trashy (*Wink wink*) but respectable TV, while sipping on an italian French pressed roast from England made in Canada. Life was good, until they hear a loud noise coming from what sounded like Suga and Taehyungs room. It was accompanied by a scream, but that was just J-hope next door. What the hell is wrong with him. Namjoon decides he's gonna go check on him, leaving Jin still relaxing without a care in the world. Namjoon walks to Suga and Taehyungs door, he knocks once, then twice. He hears nothing. That meant only one thing to Namjoon...THEY MUST HAVE BEEN KIDNAPPED! He starts to break the door down with an axe he found on the ceiling fan above his bed. A hole in the door starts to form, he places his head inside to see what was up. Inside, he could see Taehyung passed out lying on a giant like pile of cacti. Where was Suga though? Namjoon opens the door from the inside and walks in. He goes over to Taehyung, removing him from the cacti. He was always triggered by cacti, why was he here? Suga then walks out of the bathroom, steam billowing out from behind him. He's holding his butter knife, which now shines like a gem of pureness.

"What's up?" Suga says to Namjoon.

"Why was he passed out on the cacti?" Namjoon asks pointing at the fainted alien.

"Dunno, me and my butter knife were in the shower. Last I saw, he was playing hacky sack with the wall."

"Well… whatever the reason, he needs to see a doctor, because the cacti juice can't be good for him." They then drag him down the hall to the nurse's office.

Once they get there they lay Taehyung down in the waiting area and ask Yurio at the front desk to get him checked by a doctor. They're about to go sit with Taehyung when they notice from across the room that Jungkook's also there and is drinking a cup of coffee in cafe area.

"Jungkook!" Namjoon yells to get his attention as he and Suga walk towards him. Jungkook looks up from where he was staring lovingly at his Italian French pressed roast made in Iceland, not Greenland.

"Oh hey, what are you doing here?" Jungkook asks.

"Well, Taehyung managed to get well acquainted with a pile of cacti," Namjoon explains, "So we had to bring him here." Jungkook then looks behind Namjoon and Suga to see Taehyung passed out in a chair with a ton of cacti needles stuck in him.

"Ouch," Jungkook grimaces, "Is he going to be okay?"

"Yeah, it's just cactus jui-" Suga's words get cut off by an annoyingly loud couple in the cafe.

"How dare you buy me an Italian non low fat latte with cream when I asked you to buy me an Italian non low fat latte with cream and cinnamon! It's like you don't even listen to me anymore!" a somewhat small man says.

"Well, I'm sorry I made your life so horrible!" A much taller man says.

"You know what? I don't think I wanna date you anymore."

"Well I don't wanna date you either." The taller man gets out of his chair and walks towards the exit, but before he gets there the other guy calls to him, "Chanyeol, don't leave, I didn't mean it." The small guy says. They run to each other and meet at a middle ground

"I didn't mean it either Baekhyun." Chanyeol says. The couple then goes back to their table and drinks their coffee.

"As I was saying," Suga starts, turning his attention away from the strange couple, "He'll be fine, it's only cactus juice, it's not like he'll die from it."

"Why are you here Jungkook?" Namjoon asks not sipping on a freshly brewed German Canadian latte with cream imported from the milky way that was mixed with cinnamon, because he didn't order any coffee yet.

"Nico twisted her ankle, I helped her get here," Jungkook says totally sipping his coffee, which is his God. Yurio walks to Jungkook with Nico on crutches.

"She has a cast now, take care of her." Yurio walks away, leaving Nico with them. Jungkook hands her a coffee.

"It came out while you were in there. How'd it go? Do you know how long it'll take to heal?" Jungkook asks.

"Totes," Nico replies, "It should take 24 hours." Suga and Namjoon go and get some coffee leaving the two to drink together.

Taehyung wakes up in a room of white. OMG, is this a doctor's office? He looks around and thinks, _I did it again._ A woman with blond hair pulled up into a ponytail is on the far side of the room. She walks over to him, holding some paper work.

"This says your name is Taehyung, is that correct?" she asks.

"Yeah, um… Why am I here?" he asks. She couldn't help but notice what a nice voice he had, wow!

"You have hundreds of cactus needles in your back. Surely you can feel them?

" So, that's what that pain is." he says turning his body from right to left trying to see the needles. _Damn, that is one fine voice,_ the woman thinks.

"I'm gonna have to take these out of you, are you ready? It'll probably hurt a bit." She says pulling some latex gloves over her hands.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," he says. 'Wow,' the doctor thinks, 'Way to kill a girl Taehyung, stop talking already, omg. Your voice is too beautiful.'

"Okay, can you lay on your stomach for me?"

He nods and rolls over. She starts to pull the needles out of him, one by one. With each one he would grimace and let out a small sound of pain. He remembers how this happened. It was such a simple mistake. He was playing hacky sack with the wall, you know, as one does, and he lost his footing. Next thing you know he's lying on the pile of cacti Suga had been collecting for some reason. As the cactus juice started to run through his veins he blacked out, next thing he knows he's in this room. He looks around the room, there's a nameplate of some kind lying on the counter. He strains his eyes to see what the name is. It says Mercy. Wow, that must be the doctor's name, cool.

"So… is your name Mercy," he asks with much curiosity.

"Yeah," She starts confused, "How'd you know that?"

"It's on the nameplate," he points to the plate on the counter, "Plus I've played Overwatch enough to know who you are."

"Oh, I forgot about that old thing," She walks over to it and picking up the nameplate.

"I got this in my first year of residency." She says reminiscing the past. She then remembers that Taehyung's back is covered in little needles. She runs over to finish the task.

"I'm so sorry, I got a bit distracted there." she starts pulling them out again.

"It's fi- OW!" he says feeling the pain of the removal, "It's fine. T-That's what I trying to say." He goes back to looking around the room, when he sees a cactus. _Omg, OMG, OMG! Why is that HERE!? I can't do this._ His breathing starts to stagger. _I'm so triggered, why is that here? I'm done, I'm done._ He closes his eyes, trying to forget that that thing was ever there, and to hide the tears that were starting to form in his eyes. He just didn't understand why cacti was always around him. He used to be fine with it, he found them beautiful and so did his best friend. His best friend, the unicorn Lay, used to love cacti so much. So whenever Taehyung saw it, he would think of him. But now, Lay is no longer a unicorn, he's now a sheep for some galactic reason. Taehyung just gets so emotional when he sees a cacti, because of Lay. Why'd you do it Lay? Why!? These are question that the universe will be asking for centuries.

"Okay, I'm done," Mercy says pulling her gloves off. Taehyung sits up on the table, averting his eyes from the cactus.

"So I'm done here, right?" he asks.

"Almost, you just need one shot before you go."

"Oh… I-I have to get a shot… oh… um…. okay…" Taehyung says. He hates shots, he can't stand them, literally, he usually faints before the needle makes contact with his skin. Mercy grabs the needle, and my oh my is it big. Taehyung gulps when he sees it. Why on earth would a world so beautiful, craft a thing called the needle. Mercy fills the needle with the vaccine, then walks over to Taehyung. His mouth is dry, his hands sweaty, he can't think anymore, this needle is going to kill him. Mercy takes an alcohol swab and wipes his arm. He could faint any second now. She brings the needle up to his arm. _I think I'm dying,_ he thinks as it touches his skin. The needle goes into him, the soft sting of pain makes his eyes water. Just as soon as it had started though, it had ended. Taehyung let's out the air he was holding in, he grabs his heart rubbing it. He can't believe he didn't pass out, he's improving. Go him.

"That's all. You can go now." She smiles at him, then starts to clean the room. Taehyung gets up and thanks her. He then exits the room feeling a tad bit light headed. When he walks out he sees Jungkook, Namjoon, Suga, and Nico all sitting in the cafe with coffee. He walks over to them.

"Hey guys." he says sitting on the fifth chair of the table that was only meant for four chairs, but for some reason had five.

"Hey, how's the cactus situation?" Suga asks, for some reason not holding his butter knife but a fork he found on the table next to theirs.

"She took all the needles out of me, but then she stuck one in me!" he says trying to convey how horrible his shot experience had been.

"You got a shot?" Suga asks.

"Yeah, it was horrible," Taehyung replies. "I wasn't sure I was going to make it…"

"Anyways…," Jungkook says, completely disregarding Taehyung, "Aren't we supposed to meet Zenyatta today?"

"Yeah, we were, weren't we?" Namjoon says. Just then an angry Jimin runs into the cafe. The man walks straight up to them, and he definitely wasn't here for coffee.

"Why are you here?! You're supposed to be at the lab, with zenyatta, talking about how to get sombra back!" Jimin yells at them.

"And Hanayo!" Nico says offended. "God, no one ever remembers her."

"Well," Namjoon starts, "I guess we should get going if we're planning on saving Sombra…. And Hanayo." They all then walk out of the Cafe/Nurse area.

"ONWARDS MY FELLOW MEN!" Taehyung screams, "FOR FREEDOM!" The others look at him with much disgust and horror.

They reach the lab following a very distressed and angry Mochi.

When they walk in they see all the Overwatch character (not including Sombra, cause she's kidnapped, so…), and the rest of the group, all sitting at a giant round table. At the head of the table sat Zenyatta in all of his gloriousness.

"Glad you could make it," Zenyatta says while taking off his glorious, dark blue, Michael Kors shades and throwing them to the side for the effect of coolness, which he definitely had plenty of.

"Lets begin…..."

Hey guys, hope you enjoyed these past 4 chapters. As you can see, this is a really stupid story that is most DEFINITELY a waste of your time. So, if you've read this far, thank you. Hope you stay with this story till the end, thanks for reading!

Oh mon Dieu, what will happen at the meeting?

PHOTO ALBUM:

Zenyatta being his badass self.


End file.
